Young Justice Unite!
'''Young Justice Unite! '''is an American traditional-flash 2D animated comedy television series which is a reboot show of the original Young Justice. It is produced by Cartoon Network and written by Aaron Horvath and Micheal Jelenic. The series is set to premiere on April 24, 2020. Premise The follow-up of the popular “Young Justice“ series takes a more comedic look at the superheroes, showing what life is with them when their capes come off. Funny things happen with Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis and Miss Martian between saving the world from the forces of evil and just being ordinary teenagers just sitting down on their couch, without adult supervision. In their regularly normal lives, they deal with everyday situations of adolescence, whether it‘s having staring contests to determine who does the laundry, impromptu meatball parties or going on a quest to retrieve a lost sandwich, but they still fight criminals and super-villains when help is summoned immediately. Whatever the trouble, they are ready for adventures out or inside the house. Cast * Scott Menville - Robin, Killer Moth, The Brain, Mockingjay (Muscle), Hurt Bot, Speedy, Old McDonald, Thanksgiving Turkey, No-Fu, Easter Bunny, Rob Bot, Heavy Metal Demon, Gordanian Leader, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle (Donatello), Musclelor, Mr. Mind, Kilowog * Will Friedle - Kid Flash * Khary Payton - Aqualad, Lord Eggplant, The Great Halloween Spirit, Sticky Joe, Tooth Fairy, Leprechaun, Lumino, George Washington, Lincoln, Gumdrop Goblin, The Wonder Twins (Zan), Lumberjack, B'wanna Beast * Ashley Johnson - Artemis Crock * Danica McKellar - Miss Martian * Nolan North - Superboy * Cree Summer - Livewire * John DiMiggio - Lobo * Kevin Micheal Richerson - Black Manta * Patton Oswalt - Rainbow Raider * Tara Strong - Cupid, Perfect Cheeseburger, The Alien Twin Destroyers, Batgirl, Two o' Clock, Butterbean, FBI Agent, Baby Jack, Robin's Mom, The Wonder Twins (Janya) * Will Arnett - Slade Wilson * Wil Wheaton - Boy Martian, Lagoon Boy * Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor * David Kaye - Death, Evil Dragon, City Inspector * Frank Welker - Killer Croc * Hyden Walch - Mermaid, Brain Solider, Sticky Joan, Sparkleface, The Academy, Wonder Girl * Diane Delano - Granny Goodness * Tom Kenny - Mockingjay (Flex), Magic God * Greg Cipes - Clayface, Meaty, Puppet Wizard, Growler, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Michelanglo), Robin's Dad * Linda Cardellini - Talia al Ghul, Girl Flash * Grey Griffin - Scary Teri * Mark Hamill - Honk * Robert Morse - Santa Claus * Ozioma Akagha - Vixen * Phil LaMarr - Static Shock, Martian Manhunter * Roger Craig Smith - Waterbat * Jane Carr - Queen of England * B.E.R. - themselves * Imagine Dragons - themselves * Ceelo Green - himself * Micheal Jelenic - himself * Aaron Horvath - himself * Albert Jelenic - himself * Jeff Bennett - Fred * Weird "Al" Yankovic - Darkseid * Bob Uecker - himself * Eric Bauza - Commissioner Gorden * Keone Young - Katarou * Dwayne Johnson - Black Adam * Dave Stone - Metal Men Leader Episodes Season 1 * Legendary Cheeseburger * Pie Bros * Driver's Fred * Puppy Fingers * Double Trouble * The Date * Dude Chill Out * Laundry Duty * Ghost Kid * Ernesto De La Croak * Hey Pizza! * Enter The Stone Age * Girl's Night Out * You're Fired! * It's Super Robin! * Tower Power * Predator * Martian Girlliar * Meatball Party * Staff Meeting * Alien Power Couple * Awful Dodgers * Burgers Vs. Burritos * Match Maker * True Colors * The Jeft Leg * The Power of Books * Lazy Sunday * Martian Evil Lady * Power Mashup * Staring at The Future * No Powers * Sidekicks * Caged Gorilla * Second Christmas * Nose Mouth * Legs * Breakfast Cheese * Waffles * Be Mine * Opposites * Mockingjays * Brain Food * In and Out * Little Buddies * Missing * Uncle Jokes * The Runaway * Dreams * Grandma Voice * Real Magic * Puppets, Whaaaaat? Season 2 * Shrimps and Prime Rib * Halloween V Christmas: Dawn of The Holidays * Booby Trap House * Fish Water * TV Knight * Young Justice Saves Christmas * KFMMBDAY * The Streak * The Inner Beauty of a Cactus * Movie Night * KKAT * Parmanent Record * Young Justice Saving Time * The Gold Standard * Master Detective * Easter Creeps * Hand Zombie * Employee of The Month: Redux * The Vampire Avogodo * Orangins * Jinxed * Brian Percentages * BL4Z3 * Hot Salad Water * The Night Begins To Shine: Chapter One: I Saw You Dance * The Night Begins To Shine: Chapter Two: The Story In Your Eyes * The Night Begins To Shine: Chapter Three: Playing Hard To Get * The Night Begins To Shine: Chapter Four: The Night Begins To Shine * Lication * Labor Day * Classic Young Justice * Ones and Zeros * Career Day * TV Knight 2 * Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star * The Academy * Costume Contest * Throne of Bones * Alien Prom * Thanksgetting * KFALSBFSHIPDAY * Girl Flash * Flashback * Bro-Pocalypse * Mo' Money Mo' Problems * TV Knight 3 Season 3 * The Scoop! * Chicken In The Cradle * Kabooms * Tower Renovation * My Name is Lincoln * The Power of Shrimps * Monster Squad * Real Orangins * Quantum Fun * The Fight * The Groover * Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star: Second Greatest Team Edition * How's this for a Special? Spaaaace * KFRBDAY * Slapping Butts and Celebrating For No Reason * Nostalgia is Not a Substitute for an Actual Story * Business Ethics Wink Wink * Genie President * Gigantic Young Justice Tales * I Used to Be a Peoples * The Metric System vs Freedom * The Chaff * Them Soviet Boys * From Villain To Hero * Booty Eggs * TV Knight 4 * Lil' Dumples * Don't Be an Icarus * Stockton, CA! * What's Opera Young Justice * Forest Pirates * The Bergerac * Snot and Tears * Campfire! * What We Learned at Camp * Communicate Openly * Call of The Wild * Welcome To The Jungle * Had To Be There * Girls Night In Category:Young Justice Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:DC Entertainment